


all we ever see of stars are their old photographs

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: More the Merrier [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Extended Families, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Meet the Family, Mild Language, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Reunions, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The girl looks up at Mal, but before Regina can say anything, she whispers, "You're her, aren't you?  You're Malinda Zmaj."Mal's brows furrow in confusion and she nods.  Regina watches her eyes flicker back and forth, taking in the girl's appearance for a moment before she clumsily drops into her own chair, tears in her eyes.  "Who are you?"  Regina has never heard her wife sound quite so haunted before."Did you give up a baby girl for adoption twenty-five years ago?"
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent/Robin Hood
Series: More the Merrier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060103
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	all we ever see of stars are their old photographs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suseagull04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suseagull04/gifts).



> Pairing: Regina/Robin/Mal  
> Date Written: 26-29 December 2020  
> Word Count: 7356  
> Written for: Morgan's belated birthday gift  
> Summary: The girl looks up at Mal, but before Regina can say anything, she whispers, "You're her, aren't you? You're Malinda Zmaj."
> 
> Mal's brows furrow in confusion and she nods. Regina watches her eyes flicker back and forth, taking in the girl's appearance for a moment before she clumsily drops into her own chair, tears in her eyes. "Who are you?" Regina has never heard her wife sound quite so haunted before.
> 
> "Did you give up a baby girl for adoption twenty-five years ago?"  
> Spoilers: Modern, non-magical, soulmates AU where Hyperion Heights just happens to be a suburb of Philadelphia. The basic traits we know of the characters are still there, just _adjusted_ a bit. This fic takes place 2 days after "More the Merrier".  
> Warnings: Mentions of domestic violence…  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So this is something that actually was meant to go in the main story for Advent, but I just ran out of time. Now I'm glad that it became its own story, as the tone really didn't suit the other fic. This was something that Morgan asked me about when she was betaing the main fic and asked to be put on the OS list. Little did she know it was already planned. LOL So when I found out her birthday was coming up, I chose to do this OS first off the list, specifically as her birthday gift. I took a few liberties for backgrounds this time around, which is nice to do when you're going completely AU for your verses, isn't it?
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not at the moment, so if you see something I've missed, please kindly let me know?

"All we ever see of stars are their old photographs."  
\-- Alan Moore, _Watchmen_

~ ~ ~ 26 December 2020 ~ ~ ~

Regina is just sitting down at the table to join her loves for a late brunch when they hear a knock at the door. Mal pauses with her coffee mug at her lips, quirking a brow toward the front door. Even Robin sets his fork down to pull out his phone and check it.

"Nope," Robin says curiously. "Not Marian or Mulan about Roland. I know he was feeling a bit under the weather last night, but we were pretty sure it was from all the excitement and chocolate. Marian said she'd let me know if it was something more serious."

Regina smiles and shakes her head, setting her napkin on the table as she stands again. "It's probably just Henry coming back with Neal. I bet he forgot something and didn't grab his key from his backpack. Let me go see what he needs. You two stay here and keep eating. This shouldn't take more than a minute."

She makes her way around the table to brush light kisses to each of their temples before heading out into the foyer and down to the front door. Opening it with a teasing grin, she says, "What did you forget this time, Hen--" The words die on her lips as she realizes it's not her son or his biological father standing there. "Oh, pardon me. I was expecting someone else. May I help you?"

The young woman standing on her doorstep looks nervous, and Regina can't help but wonder if she's lost or in need of some sort of assistance. She's dressed in jeans that are careworn, rather than store bought distressed; scuffed, black Doc Martens; an oversized, buttoned up flannel shirt with a white t-shirt peeking out at the neck; and a fraying, quilted denim jacket. Her long, dirty mousy brown hair hangs limply in greasy strands, and there are dark bags under her eyes that highlight the sallow tone of her skin. There's something about her that feels familiar, a sentiment that is echoed by _Abuelito_ Richard, but Regina can't quite place it.

"Are, uh, are you Malinda Zmaj?" Even her voice sounds rough and downtrodden, like she's on the verge of breaking down in tears at any moment.

"No, but I can get her for you. Can I tell her who's asking for her?" 

_Can I help you inside and give you a good meal before you pass out on my front step?_

"She, uh…" Fear contorts the young woman's face as she turns her head sharply behind her. "This was a bad idea. Just forget I was here, okay?" As she starts to turn around to leave, she sways on her feet briefly before dropping to her knees to vomit in the snow on the steps.

_Shit!_

"Hey," Regina says, moving to kneel at her side, rubbing her back until she stops vomiting, then offering a gentle smile. "You're clearly not feeling well and you're freezing. At least come in to warm up and let me get you something to ease your upset stomach before you leave." She glances back toward the house, biting her bottom lip briefly. "And I can get Mal for you. Hang on." Turning back toward the house, she calls out a little louder, "Mal! Robin! I need your help!"

"Why are you doing this? You don't even know who I am." 

The girl sounds awful, and Regina just wants to wrap her in a tight hug and never let go. She doesn't even care about the fact that she hasn't asked if this girl is positive for Coronavirus. Neither of them is even wearing a damned mask, for fuck's sake. _Abuelito_ Richard's soft, knowing laughter echoes in her mind, and she just knows she's doing the right thing. Before she can ask the question to confirm, she hears her loves coming down the three steps to the front door. 

"Kitten? What's wrong?" Mal asks as they near her. "What the hell?"

"Help me get her inside? She's freezing and not feeling well."

"Regina, love, what about--"

Regina turns to glare at Robin. "Not now, Robin. I'm not about to let this poor girl leave when she clearly needs our help. _Abuelito_ Richard seems to think this will be safe, and I would trust my life to his instincts. I'm not about to leave her to the elements right now, so either help me or go back inside."

"Easy, Kitten," Mal says softly as she kneels to help Regina. "You know he worries, just like we do. Now, how can I help?"

A pang of guilt zaps her chest as she realizes the truth of Mal's words. She really needs to apologize to him as soon as possible for snapping like that. But first, they need to get this girl in out of the elements. "We need to get her inside. Let's take her to the kitchen for now. I'll give her my plate of food and make something else for myself, unless she wants something else."

They work in tandem to get the girl to her feet, an arm around each of their shoulders, then they carefully help her into the house. Regina gives Robin an apologetic smile as she passes him, feels the relief as his hand gently brushes her hip before he closes the door and follows them up the steps and into the kitchen. Despite the difference in their heights, Regina and Mal work seamlessly to get the girl into the chair Regina had abandoned to answer the door and start this new journey for the day. Regina hears the fridge open and close, then Robin is at her side to set a bottle of water on the table in front of them.

"Dear, can you tell us your name?" Mal asks gently, and Regina recognizes the tone as one she's used with the boys and the various children and animals that always seem to be drawn to her.

The girl looks up at Mal, but before Regina can say anything, she whispers, "You're her, aren't you? You're Malinda Zmaj."

Mal's brows furrow in confusion and she nods. Regina watches her eyes flicker back and forth, taking in the girl's appearance for a moment before she clumsily drops into her own chair, tears in her eyes. "Who are you?" Regina has never heard her wife sound quite so haunted before.

"Did you give up a baby girl for adoption twenty-five years ago?"

Without answering, Mal reaches out to grab for the girl's right hand, pulling it toward her to expose the inner wrist to reveal a pale purple star-shaped birthmark there. She traces it briefly as Regina watches a tear slip down her cheek.

"My baby girl had a birthmark just like this. It's the one thing I remember most about her, besides the weight of her in my arms for those brief moments I got to hold her." She looks up again and whispers, "What's your name?" 

"Lilith Astra Page," the girl replies just as softly, and Regina almost misses it. "My adoptive parents call me Lilith, but I prefer Lily."

"May I call you Lily?" When the girl nods, Mal offers her a watery smile with a soft laugh. "Hi, Lily, I'm your mom. You, uh, you can call me whatever you want, but most people call me Mal."

"Hi, Mal." Lily suddenly goes sheet white. "Fuck! Do you have a bathroom I can use? I'm gonna be sick again."

*****

Mal is on her feet instantly, helping the girl -- _her daughter_ \-- to her feet and guiding her to the guest bathroom next to the kitchen. She waits outside the bathroom, pacing and staring at the door through tear-blurred eyes. This is her daughter, that sweet little baby girl that she held just the one time before she had to give her up. She remembers deep blue eyes staring up at her and that purple star on her tiny wrist. And the heartbreaking screams when the nurse took her away. It was like her baby just _knew_ that they were being separated forever.

"Mal?" Robin asks softly, startling her out of painful memories. "Is she okay? Are _you_ okay?"

"I don't know," she whispers raggedly with a helpless shrug. "I can't believe she's here."

"I know this is something important and obviously highly personal and potentially painful for you. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to stay or not."

The fact that he's thinking of her like this is just one more reason she fell for him so hard so quickly. Wiping at her cheeks, she offers him a watery smile. "Thank you, thief, I appreciate you offering more than you can ever understand. I'd really like you to stay, but if Lily…"

"She doesn't know me from Adam. If she would rather I leave, I will. I can go do… Well, I'm not sure what I'll do, but I'll figure something out. Or if you'd rather I stay in the house, just not in the same room, I'll go sit with the _ofrenda_ family and work on more ideas for the sunroom."

"You are a good man, Robin."

He smiles and cups her cheek, thumb lightly stroking her bottom lip. "Anything for you, love, you just need to ask." As they both hear the toilet flush, he leans in to press a kiss to her lips before heading back into the kitchen.

Mal stares at the bathroom door, chewing at her bottom lip again. When the door opens, she offers her daughter a gentle smile. "Feeling any better now?"

"A little? Sorry for that, by the way. I'm not usually like this."

Shaking her head, Mal offers a hand to Lily. "It's fine. I'm guessing your stomach's not up to anything right now. Would you like to talk or…" She is fighting every single maternal instinct in her to just pull her daughter into her arms and never let go. "Your clothes are wet, and that can't be comfortable. I have some sweats upstairs. Do you want to change? Maybe even take a hot shower to help warm up a bit first?"

Lily's eyes widen at that, and Mal can practically feel the relief radiating from her. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Lily, you're my daughter, I'd do _anything_ for you." The words are out of her mouth before she realizes them, and she feels her cheeks heat up in a blush, but doesn't regret saying them. "I'm sorry. I don't even know if you want that kind of relatio--" Her words are cut off by Lily tackling her in a tight hug. Without hesitation, Mal wraps her arms around her daughter, holding her close as she feels Lily shaking in her arms. "Shh, it's okay, sweetheart. You're okay. I've got you now."

They stand there for a couple of minutes, and she can feel Lily's tears soaking into her shirt, but she just continues to rub Lily's back and murmur soft reassurances. She remembers doing this for Henry when he was little, and all of the wishes that she'd been able to do this with her baby girl, and now here she is, finally doing just that. Before she can stop herself, she presses her lips to Lily's temple, then murmurs an apology when she stiffens at the contact.

"N-No, don't apologize," Lily mumbles. "Felt good. Just wasn't expecting it." She leans back to shyly smile at Mal, scrubbing at her face. "Uh, this is a shitty first impression I'm making."

Mal laughs softly. "You're doing just fine, sweetheart. Come on, let's go get you that shower and clean, warm clothes, then we can sit down with some water or tea and talk. How's that sound?"

"Sounds like heaven, to be honest. Thank you, Mal."

"Anytime, Lily. Come on," she says, turning to guide her up the stairs and toward the main bathroom upstairs. "I apologize for the abundance of _Star Wars_ and _Pokemon_ items in here. Henry, our fifteen-year-old son, uses this bathroom the most, so we've let him kind of take over decorating it."

"Nah, it's fine. I love both of those. Grew up watching the _Star Wars_ movies. They're like a second family to me, I guess. I always hoped I'd find out I was like Princess Leia somehow."

Mal feels a swelling in her heart at that, but she can't tell if it's a good feeling or a sad one. "I bet you and Henry will get along like gangbusters then. He's a big fan and actually likes Leia the best. Um, there are towels and extra toothbrushes in the linen closet there and the blow dryer is under the sink. I don't think Henry will mind you borrowing his hairbrush. I'll go get you some sweats and slipper socks and leave them on the counter. Just leave your dirty clothes and towels on the floor. We'll get them washed up for you, no problem."

She turns to leave, but stops at the sensation of Lily's hand on her arm. Turning back, she's faced with a tearful smile from her daughter. "Thank you, Mal. You really have no idea how much it means to me that you're being so nice, but I promise I'll explain after I shower and feel less gross."

"You take all the time you need, sweetheart. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen with Robin and Regina. Just come join us when you're ready, okay?"

"I will. Thank you again."

Mal wants to linger, doesn't want leave her daughter now that she's back in her life again, but she knows that she'll see Lily again soon enough. Offering another smile, she nods and steps out of the bathroom to go to the master bedroom she shares with Regina and Robin. She grabs a set of warm sweats, a plain white t-shirt, and slipper socks, as well as an oversized hoodie she loves to wear to stay warm in the winter. Without thought, she reaches for one each of the new sports bras and boy shorts that Regina got her for Christmas, both recently washed but yet unworn. Piling everything together, she sets it on the end of the dresser, then goes over to her nightstand to pick up a small frame with a careworn picture inside of a tiny baby with impossibly long lashes and wispy dark hair. Her heart clenches as she recognizes the features from this tiny newborn to the young woman currently in the bathroom down the hall. Hugging the frame to her chest briefly, she lets out a shaky breath before setting it back into its place of honor. Picking up the stack of clothes, she heads back down to the bathroom and knocks on the door. At Lily's muffled _Come in_ , she opens the door to set the clothes on the counter and digs out a bottle of lotion before saying, "Your clean clothes are in here, Lily. I'm gonna grab the dirty ones now to get them ready to wash. Are your pockets cleaned out yet?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you. I won't take too long here."

"Seriously, take all the time you want. Regina had one of those fancy coil tankless hot water systems put in a couple years ago. She and Henry love their long hot showers."

"Really?"

"Dead serious. If they take less than twenty minute showers, there's an emergency of some sort. Take all the time you want."

"Thank you, Mal."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. See you downstairs when you're ready."

Mal gathers the pile of clothes and closes the door behind her, heading downstairs. She drops them off in the laundry room, prepping the washer to start when Lily's out of the shower. Heading into the kitchen, she's greeted by the sight of her wife and Robin doing the dishes. Just needing a brief moment of familiarity, she goes to wrap her arms around Regina from behind and rests her chin on Regina's shoulder.

"Hello, my love," Regina says softly. "Is Lily all right? And you?"

"She's up taking a shower in Henry's bathroom. I grabbed some of my sweats and one of those new sports bras and boy shorts you got me for her to wear. We're close enough in size that everything should fit. She said she'll come down to talk when she's done." She swallows thickly, grateful when Robin shifts to wrap his arms around both of them from behind her, sandwiching her between them. "I just can't believe she's actually here. I never thought I'd see her again."

"You know we're here for you, love," Robin says, pressing a kiss to her temple. "No matter what you need. And my offer to go sit with the _ofrenda_ family still stands if that will make it more comfortable for Lily."

Mal feels herself relaxing at his words and their combined presence. "Have I mentioned lately how grateful I am to have both of you in my life?"

*****

Lily stands under the hot spray, letting the water sluice over her and remove what feels like pounds of grime and stress. She peruses the product bottles, chuckling at the Axe body wash, but picks it up to smell anyway. Her stomach lurches at the scent, bringing up painful memories, and she quickly sets it back down. She wonders if she can have a chat with what she guesses is her younger brother about choosing better scents, or if that's just too weird at this point in the game. Will the rest of Mal's family even want her? But the memory of Regina being so kind initially makes her think that she has a chance.

Eyeing a bar of plain Ivory soap and some simple Suave shampoo and conditioner, Lily settles in to washing up. Just the modest act of scrubbing off what feels like a lifetime of caked in dirt and heavy emotions is enough to give her a sense of hope that this was the right decision to make. By the time she's finished and turning off the water, she can feel herself smiling. Stepping out of the tub, she wraps one towel around her hair before grabbing the bath sheet to pat dry and wrap it around herself. The sight of the lotion brings tears to her eyes, but it isn't until she looks in the mirror that the tears actually fall. She can see the bruises that her clothes had hidden from Mal and everyone else she's come into contact with.

"Do I tell her or not?" she mutters to herself as she reaches for the lotion, dropping the towel to take her time in moisturizing her skin. It feels heavenly, this simple act of self-care that she hasn't indulged in for longer than she can remember. She makes note of the lotion's name, even reaches for her phone to take a picture of the bottle, so she can get some for herself at some point.

Once her body is cared for, she slips into the sports bra and boy shorts, bemused that they fit better than she expected. Next is her hair. She blows it just dry enough to get the worst of the water out, runs the brush through it, and deftly pulls it back into a loose braid. Teeth are brushed next, followed by slipping into the warm clothes, and she feels more alive than she has in weeks, maybe even months. 

"Okay," she says to her reflection in the mirror, "time to go talk to my mom and see how this is going to pan out."

Slipping her phone, wallet, and keys into the pockets of her sweats, she heads downstairs and into the kitchen. All three of the adults at the table stop their conversation to offer her warm smiles, but Mal is the first one up and coming toward her.

"Those clothes fit perfectly," she says, and Lily feels herself grow warmer from the affection already in the woman's voice. "Do you feel better after your shower?"

"I do. Thank you for that and the clothes. Um, do you have any Coke? My stomach's still not doing the best and that's been the easiest way to calm it lately."

Mal smiles and nods. "There just happens to be a couple cans of Coke in the fridge. Have a seat at the table while I grab you one. Unless you'd rather sit on the couch in the den instead? Whatever's most comfortable for you, sweetheart."

The sensation of _belonging_ whenever Mal calls her that is overwhelming and brings tears to Lily's eyes again. "Uh, this is just fine." She wipes at her eyes as she settles in one of the free chairs at the table, smiling at Regina. "Thank you again, Regina, for answering the door, I guess?" she says with a self-conscious laugh, then turns to Robin. "I guess we didn't get proper introductions before. I'm Lily."

"I'm Robin," he says, offering her a hand across the small table. "Sorry about that whole business out on the front step. I'm protective of my girls."

_His girls. Interesting…_

"It's fine. I get it. You had no idea who I was. Thank you for caring so much about them."

"The two of them and Henry and my boy are my entire world." He pauses then, licks his lips. "If you'd like, I can leave for this conversation between you and your mum."

Lily chews at her bottom lip, considering his offer. On the one hand, she doesn't know him at all. On the other, he's clearly important to Mal, just as Regina is, and she _really_ doesn't want to have to tell parts of this story more than once. Taking a deep breath, she shakes her head. "No, if Mal trusts you and is okay with you staying, so am I." 

She smiles as the can of Coke and a sleeve of Saltine crackers are placed in front of her, absently leaning into the touch as Mal's other hand ghosts down the length of her braid before settling in the chair to her other side.

"I know they're not much," Mal says, "but they're known for helping to settle stomachs. If you want or need something else, let us know, okay?"

"I will. Thank you." She reaches into the sleeve and pulls out a cracker, nibbling on it. "So I've kind of been dreaming about this moment most of my life, but now that it's happening, I'm not sure what to say."

Mal chuckles. It's a wet sound, and Lily can see her eyes are glassy with unshed tears, wonders if she looks the same way. She probably does. This isn't how she planned to do this, but here she is anyway.

"Can I ask how you found me?" Mal finally asks. "I thought it was a closed adoption?"

Lily's heart sinks at her words, the bit of cracker in her mouth turning to cement that she struggles to swallow before hastily standing up. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize… This was a mistake."

"Lily, wait!" There's a sense of desperation in Mal's tone. "That came out wrong. Please let me explain."

Against her better judgment, Lily returns to her seat, but doesn't look at Mal, not wanting to see the rejection she's about to get. "Go on." She doesn't even care right now that she sounds cold to the woman.

"I was sixteen when I got pregnant with you. The guy that got knocked me up, I won't dignify him by calling him your father, we'd been kind of dating for a while and one night he decided he was in the mood and didn't care that I wasn't. When I found out I was pregnant and told him, he refused to have anything to do with me. He told people I was lying about the whole thing, that we weren't even dating, so there was no way he was going to admit he forced himself on me."

Lily looks up to study her face now, seeing the shame and regret in her eyes already. "He what?"

"Yeah, you heard me right. But no matter what he did or how he acted, from the second I knew I was pregnant, I wanted to keep you. My parents were furious when they found out I was pregnant and took over all of the decisions for me and said you would be put up for adoption. They made sure I got all of my prenatal care so that you'd be as perfect as possible for your future parents. They wanted top dollar for you, or so they told me."

"Fucking bastards," Regina mutters under her breath, and Lily couldn't agree with her more.

"The day you were born, the nurse in charge of my care knew I was afraid, petrified really. Lily, your-- No, they're not your grandparents. They're not even my parents anymore. The Drakes weren't even there when you were born, but they'd left strict instructions that I wasn't allowed to hold you or interact with you in any way once you were born. I was terrified out of my mind and all alone and this nurse, her name was Starla, she stayed with me the whole time and was so good to me. She let me hold you for just a couple of minutes after you were born, it was all she could afford without getting caught, and even took a picture of you for me before you were whisked off to the adoption agency. I have had that picture of you in a small frame on my nightstand for twenty-five years, Lily. In my mind, you've been my little star all these years, because of your birthmark and because of that nurse. I wanted to name you after her if I'd been able to keep you. You have been in my thoughts and my heart all this time, without fail."

"Why did you say it was a closed adoption?"

"That's what the Drakes told me. They said that way I'd never be able to find you and you'd never be able to find me or them and ruin their sterling reputation. It was bad enough that they had to explain away their wayward daughter getting herself knocked up at sixteen and having a child out of wedlock at barely seventeen. I was so angry with them, Lily, and so despondent over losing you. I moved out and lived with my best friend, Ursula, and her family, and when I turned eighteen, I legally changed my last name to my favorite great-grandmother's maiden name." Mal blinks suddenly and lets out another wet laugh. "Oh my god! I just realized something. Ursula's gonna lose her shit when she learns that you found me."

"So the reason you never came to look for me or anything is because you were told it was a closed adoption?" When Mal nods, Lily lets out a soft growl. "Mal, it was an open adoption. I knew who you were before I was legally able to go find you. I kept waiting until you were old enough to come find me, thinking maybe you wanted me to be a certain age. Then, when you never showed up by the time I was eighteen, I just thought maybe you didn't want anything to do with me, so I never tried to find you."

"Until now," Mal says softly, reaching across the table to rest a hand on hers. "Why now, Lily? What's happened?"

Lily lets out a snort of derision and stares at Mal's hand on hers. "I guess that saying about how you're cursed to have a kid just like you is true."

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"I've been seeing this guy for a couple years now. When he stays on the wagon, he's a pretty good guy, but addiction's a real bitch and he doesn't have the best support group. He always made sure to put on his best face when my parents came to visit. He liked the idea of inheriting their money one day with me. But I wasn't sure we were gonna be a forever thing, you know? And then I wound up…" She can't even say it, tears filling her eyes again as her free hand drops to her stomach.

Mal gasps softly and squeezes her hand. "Lily? Sweetheart, are you pregnant?"

"Y-Yeah. About three and a half months now. I found out when I was just over two months along. When he found out, he got pissed and said that he didn't want to be saddled down with a kid, that kids suck all the fun out of life. He went out that night with his friends and fell off the wagon, then came home and started beating the shit out of me. I got in a couple good swings that knocked him out cold, grabbed my shit, and got out of there. I think he was trying to get me to miscarry, but I didn't want to stick around to find out."

"If I ever see him, I'll fucking _kill_ him," Mal growls, and Lily feels a sense of comfort in her words, as well as when Robin and Regina mutter similar threats. The fact that they all feel protective of her and her baby is a welcomed and comforting surprise.

"None of you have to worry about him, trust me," she says with a grim smile. "I heard from a friend about a week or so ago that he was still using and managed to get into a fight with one of his dealers and lost. _Permanently_."

"Oh. I'd say I'm sorry for your loss, but…"

That makes Lily laugh. "Yeah, that's about how I've been feeling about it. So when I left him, I drove back to my parents' house and explained what happened, including being pregnant with their first grandchild, and asked if I could move back in just temporarily while I looked for a new place of my own. Do you know what they did? They threw me out. Mind you, I wasn't even living with them yet, but it didn't matter. They said they hadn't liked that I was living with him like I was, but tolerated it because we weren't having children out of wedlock. Then my father made some comment about how he knew I would end up just like my sex-addicted birth mother, that it was just a matter of time before the genetics proved true. My mother was a little more understanding, but stood by his decision because they had their reputation and all. Who the fuck thinks like that? So they let me go up to my childhood room and grab what I could of my stuff. I put it all in the trunk of my car and was ready to head out when my mother handed me my adoption file and an envelope full of the cash she had on hand, which was about a thousand bucks. She told me that she was sorry it had to be like this, that my father made all the rules, but that I should try to find you now."

"Your father and my father sound like they were cut from the same cloth," Mal says derisively. "Fuck them both. But your mother sounds like she at least gave some portion of a shit about you and the baby. Maybe don't give up on her?"

"Lily, where have you been staying all this time?" Robin's voice is soft, tinged with concern.

She offers him a brief, sheepish smile through her tears. "My car. I've been trying to find a place and a job, but it's hard when my morning sickness has been making me so fucking miserable."

Mal squeezes her hand again. "Lily, why has it taken you a month and a half to find me?"

"I needed some time to figure some things out, and I didn't even know if you'd want to see me at all, let alone get this bombshell that your daughter's pregnant and homeless."

"You're no longer homeless, Lily," Regina says with such confidence that Lily believes her. "You have a home here for as long as you want it. We have spare bedrooms for you and the baby."

The bright smile on Mal's face as she turns to face Regina makes Lily's heart squeeze painfully with anticipation. "Kitten, do you mean it?"

"Mal, I wouldn't offer it if I didn't mean it. Even with Roland's room, there are two more bedrooms upstairs. They're small, but I'm sure they'll work."

"If they're side by side and don't share a load-bearing wall," Robin adds, "I bet my crew and I could knock down the wall and make it one large room."

Lily feels overwhelmed by their easy support, especially after so little time. "Wait. Stop. Are you all serious right now? You barely even know me."

"Sweetheart, I've known you since before you were born," Mal says with a tearful smile. "I've wanted you here with me again from the second Starla had to take you away."

Regina nods. "I knew about you not long after Mal and I started dating and started talking about having children." She blushes. "Well, actually, it was after I'd seen her stretch marks and was curious. But my point still stands that I've known about you for almost twenty years now and I've wanted you here with us just as long."

Without thought, she turns to look at Robin, who wears an adorably confused look on his face. "I've only known your mum and Regina for about seven weeks now and I've just found out about you, but I want you with us, too, initial introduction aside. You are family as far as I'm concerned, and I'm quite sure Roland will be _thrilled_ to know he not only has a big sister to get to know, but a niece or nephew on the way."

"Oh my god, Henry's going to flip when he learns he's going to be an uncle!" Regina says with a bright grin, then groans and covers her face with her hands. "And Neal is going to give me so much shit for adopting another stray."

"Neal?" Lily asks as Mal and Robin erupt into gales of laughter.

"Neal is my stepbrother and Henry's biological father." When both of Lily's brows lift toward her hairline, Regina chuckles. "It's a long story, but he and his girlfriend at the time got pregnant at seventeen and weren't able to take care of the baby. Because of you, we instantly agreed to adopt the baby for them. Henry knows his biological parents and has a really good relationship with Neal. Emma, his birth mom, isn't around as much as any of us would like, but she does what she can and Henry treats her more like the fun aunt."

"And the stray thing?"

Mal pipes up this time before Regina can speak again. "How about we save that part of the conversation for another time, Kitten? I think our Lily here has had enough excitement for one day, hmm?"

Lily starts to speak, but yawns instead, flushing hotly. "Yeah, I am kinda bushed. Is there any chance I can pass out for a few hours?"

"Of course, you can, sweetheart. Why don't we have you nap in Henry's room for now? We'll get the bedding changed in what will become your room and if you give me your keys, we can get your car moved into the driveway and Robin and I can move your things into your room. That way, when you wake up, everything is inside and you can start unpacking and making your room yours. Whatever you need that you don't have, we'll go shopping and get it for you. And when the boys are home next, you'll get to meet them. How does that sound?"

The tears start to fall in earnest now, and Lily falls forward into the hug Mal apparently has ready for her. She can hear Mal murmuring soft assurances again, just like she had earlier outside the bathroom. This is what she wanted, what she'd hoped would happen when she finally met her mother. Now that it's happening, she's overwhelmed with happiness.

*****

"Is that everything, love?" Robin asks, as he meets Mal at the front door. He's heading out to Lily's car as she's coming in with a few things.

"Yep, that's the last of it. I didn't get a chance to lock up though. Can you do that for me while I take this up to her room? The keys are in my left back pocket."

Robin smirks as he shifts around to get the keys, taking an extra few seconds to massage her ass. "You know, you could just _ask_ me to feel up your ass if that's what you want."

Mal chuckles and rolls her eyes. "And why would I deny you the thrill of doing it without being asked, thief?"

Robin leans in to press a teasingly sweet kiss to her lips. "Go take this stuff up to Lily's room." It takes him a few seconds to realize just how lovely those two words sound. He had no idea how nice it would be to add to the family this quickly, but he's all for it. "I'm going to take her car to fill the tank, get it washed, and make sure all the necessary fluid levels are optimal. If she wakes up and worries, just let her know that's what I'm doing and I'll be back soon, yeah?"

He watches Mal's eyes mist over at his words. "You and Regina have taken Lily's sudden presence in our lives so well. How did I manage to find two such incredible people who love me as much as I love you both?"

"We're just as lucky to have found you, love, don't you dare forget that. And Lily is your daughter, just like Henry is your and Regina's son and Roland is mine. Family is family. Now go on and get those things up to her room. You call or text if there's anything you can think of that I can pick up from the store while I'm out, yeah?"

"I will. Thank you, Robin. Love you, thief."

"Love you, too, love."

He watches her head into the house before grabbing his jacket and wandering out to Lily's car. Getting in, he starts the engine and heads off to take care of Lily's car. When he gets it washed, he even chips in for the detailing, making it look as good as new for his new stepdaughter. Doesn't matter than he's only known her for a couple of hours now, she's Mal's daughter and that makes her his stepdaughter.

And then it hits him. If Lily's pregnant, that means he's technically about to become a grandfather, and Roland an uncle. What a fascinating and exciting turn 2020 has taken as it's about to end. While waiting on the car to be finished, he pulls out his phone and starts jotting down ideas for things he'd like to do for Lily and the baby, if she'll let him. It's going to be a long time before Mal is willing to let her daughter out of her sight, and he completely understands that, so he's going to do a few things to make life easier for all of them. Like getting Lily's car maintenanced. And if she needs a job, maybe he'll see if she wants to help Mary Margaret with the scheduling and bookwork at his shop. 

By the time the car's done, he can barely recognize it, and is quite sure Lily will be shocked when she sees it. He heads over to the store to get the items Mal and Regina texted him about, as well as a few things for dinner. Heading home again, he is happy to see Regina taking out the trash when he pulls into the driveway.

"Hello, love," he says as she walks up to the car. "How's it look?"

"Fantastic." She leans up to press a kiss to his lips. "Need any help getting the groceries in?"

"Of course. I went a little overboard." He hands her two of the bags, taking the other three for himself before locking the car as they head inside. "Where's Mal?"

"Taking a shower. She just finished getting all of Lily's boxes stacked nicely in her room, changed the bedding, vacuumed, dusted, the whole nine yards. The room hasn't looked this good in years. She worked up quite a sweat. It was actually pretty fucking sexy, if you ask me."

"And I missed it? Damn!"

Regina just laughs and heads into the kitchen to start putting the groceries away. "It's not like we can't see that anytime we want to, thief." They fall into an easy silence as they work until he catches her finally glancing over at him shyly. "Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"About earlier... I'm sorry for snapping at you the way I did. I just…"

"Love, it's all right. I wasn't mad at you then, and I'm certainly not now. We were both being protective in our own ways."

She nods slowly and licks her lips. "It's just that _Abuelito_ Richard told me we could trust her, that we needed to help her, and his instincts have never steered me wrong for my whole life since I met him."

Robin walks over to pull Regina into a gentle embrace, nuzzling his nose against hers. "Regina, love, I understand. I'm still getting used to the new dynamic with all of the _ofrenda_ family members, but I'm willing to learn and I know it's going to take time. With your permission, I'd like to start spending some time in the _ofrenda_ room with them, just quietly working on things and learning their energy and they mine."

Her smile could light up the deepest parts of the Grand Canyon. "You mean it?" When he nods, she leans up to kiss him. "Yes! I would love that! I know you may not be able to sense them like I do. Hell, Mal barely senses them, but she and Henry have both said that they give off a sense of peace and safety. I'm more than happy for you to get to know them like that. Thank you, Robin."

He grins and pulls her into a deeper kiss before he reveals too much about why he wants to spend more time in the _ofrenda_ room. He has plans for his new family, _all_ of his new family, but he needs to get to know everyone a little better first. And that will include Lily and her baby, too.

"For you and our growing little family, love, I'd do just about anything," he says when they finally part from the kiss. The light in her eyes makes his heart ache with love. "You know I love you and Mal and Henry. The _ofrenda_ family and Lily and the baby are wonderfully welcome additions." He bites his bottom lip. "Is it wrong to say that I'm actually rather looking forward to becoming a step-granddad?"

"You what?"

Those two words aren't said in Regina's voice and they come from behind him. He turns to see Mal standing in the doorway, dressed in an outfit similar to what she'd given Lily, hair twisted up in a bun on top of her head. But it's the love and hope shining from her eyes that does him in. As one, he and Regina extend a hand toward her, beckoning her closer, and she joins them to snuggle into the embrace.

"You heard me, love," Robin says, nuzzling at Mal's temple. "If Lily's okay with it, I am more than willing to be that baby's step-granddad."

Mal buries her face in the side of his neck, and he feels her tears against his skin. "You are an incredible man, Robin Locksley. Thank you."

"Anything for the two of you and all of our children and future grandchildren."


End file.
